UNTIL WE BLEED
by Night Curse
Summary: Su destino es estar juntos ¿por qué no pueden comprenderlo? AU Thorki
1. Albor

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	2. Mañana

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	3. Tormenta

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	4. Aurora

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	5. Cenit

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	6. Lluvia

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	7. Individuos

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	8. Romanticismo

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	9. Ángelus

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	10. Luna

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	11. Rojizo

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	12. Ocaso

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	13. Heridas

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	14. Iridiscente

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	15. Nocturno

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	16. Azúleo

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	17. Estrellas

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	18. Cometa

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	19. Negro

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	20. Renacer

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	21. Sale el sol

Y HABLO EN SERIO


	22. Mensaje

CON USTEDES UN MENSAJE MÁS AMABLE -Y CON MENOS FURIA-, DE VIXEN

Hubo una vez una hechicera y princesa llamada Medea que se enamoró de Jasón quién había llegado a Cólquidas con el reclamo del Vellocino de Oro, pero el Rey Eetes, padre de la chica, dijo al héroe que solo se lo daría si superaba unas pruebas que irían a ser imposibles, y solo gracias a la magia de Medea pudieron realizarse, lo que llevó a Etes a no querer cumplir su pacto. Medea entonces los ayudó a tomarlo de su escondite permitiendo a Jasón y los argonautas a huir con él.

Ella se fue con ellos pues Jasón le prometió hacerla su esposa.

Eetes envió a su hijo Absirto a perseguirlos en el mar, más siendo capturado por Jasón ante la promesa de entregar a su hermanastra hechicera pudo asesinarlo, descuartizarlo y tirar sus restos a las olas para poder escapar mientras las embarcaciones del Rey de Cólquidas recogían lo que quedaba del príncipe asesinado a traición.

Se casaron sobre el vellocino de oro aún perseguidos por el ejército de Cólquidas ya muy lejos de la tierra natal de la hechicera, además de que los guerreros de su padre no pudieron cumplir su labor de vengar a Absirto.

Sin Medea Jasón no habría podido continuar su viaje de regreso en varias maneras posibles, y Hércules no intervenía mucho porque la muerte de su novio el príncipe Hilas lo dejó muy triste durante toda la aventura (¿quién lo culparía si cuenta le leyenda era una hermosura?).

Cuando llegaron a Yolcos Pelias se negó a entregar el trono a su sobrino Jasón pese a haber cumplido con llevar el Vellocino de Oro si lo había enviado a buscarlo para que no volviera a reclamar su legítimo derecho a gobernar al ser hijo de Esón, el príncipe heredero y primógenito de Yolcos al que Pelias le había quitado su libertad. Como resultado Medea urdió otro ardid para que Jasón se volviera rey demostrando a las hijas de Pelias como rejuvenecer si desmembró a un carnero y lanzándolo a un cardero hirviendo este rejuveneció y salió ileso; asombradas las hijas de Pelias asesinaron y desmembraron a su propio padre por el engaño de la hechicera, ya que el rey murió al instante a manos de su propia familia.

Exiliados por ser responsables de semejante asesinato Jasón y Medea llegaron a Corintio donde Jasón se enamoró de la princesa Glauca, hija del rey Creonte, con quién Jasón hizo un pacto en el que dejaría a Medea para casarse con la princesa pese a tener con su esposa dos hijos.

Medea envió cómo regalo de bodas un manto a la princesa Glauca tan rico que la joven no dudó en ponérselo y acabó inflamada en una pira de fuego incontrolable hasta quedar reducida a cenizas no solo ella sino con su padre Creonte también, quién intentó auxiliarla al ver su destino.

No conforme con esto Medea se llevó a su hijos y cómo un castigo aún más cruel para Jasón los mató.

(Esto según una versión porque hay varias versiones, pero esta la más conocida por la brutalidad del corazón despechado e iconográficamente rica en muchas obras donde los pintores se han bebido el mito de Medea tan brutal y apasionado).

La historia es más larga pero no era ese el objetivo de estar contando todo esto, solo el despecho de Medea.

¿Cual es la moral de esta historia?

No viene al caso porque ese no era el punto de contarla, sino solo resaltar el punto de que Medea siempre se verá ligada al asesinato de sus hijos.

De regreso al mensaje y el objetivo de haber escrito esto se debe a que comparando a Jasón con Disney/Marvel Jasón es un santo, pero eso no me impedirá llevar a cabo la acción del desencanto, porque Medea amaba a Jasón, y lo que yo sentía al escribir de Thorki era solo lujuria ahora ya superada.

Bienaventurada la fandom que continúe pero de la cual ya no seré parte.

Por mi parte les agradezco mucho haber leído mis historias, un agradecimiento aún más grande si las disfrutaron. Ahora procedo de eliminarlas pero no sin antes dejar sus cuerpos sin alma porque la idea de Medea fue una buena fuente de inspiración.

Marvel con esta guerra de fandoms contra DC no es para mí.

Lo siento y gracias por los buenos recuerdos, porque en serio esto a mi me duele pero no cambia mi decisión.

Me despido de ti Marvel Fandom.

Adiós


End file.
